You Can't Run, You Can't Hide
by rcroswell
Summary: [Jesse and Isabel's parents know that Isabel is an alien.]Jesse still believes that Isabel still loves him but what will happen when destiny decides to interfere with Isabels perfect little life in Roswell,New Mexico?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the song "It doesn't get better than this" by Katy Fitzgerald.  
  
Isabel & Jesse's Apartment  
  
[Its night and Isabel and Jesse are asleep. Jesse is sleeping comfortably but Isabel is not. She is having a dream similar to the one she had two years ago except this time instead of being out in the desert she is in the cave where she had been the time Michael had gotten sick. Isabel stands up and turns to face Michael. He looks down on her and they both kiss. Isabel wakes up with a sudden jolt. Jesse wakes up to the sound of her gasp.]  
  
Jesse: Are you okay honey? [Isabel takes a look at Jesse]  
  
Isabel: Yes. Yes Jesse I'm fine.  
  
Jesse: Are you sure?  
  
Isabel: I'm sure.  
  
Jesse: Okay then lets try and get some sleep okay?  
  
Isabel: Okay. [As soon as Isabel closed her eyes the dream returned. She and Michael were once again in the cave but instead they were sitting on the floor looking at the symbols, and playing with their son. It was three a.m. when Isabel had woken up again. She had been afraid to close her eyes so instead she decided to go out for a walk. It was nine a.m. by the time she returned.]  
  
Jesse: Good morning. Can I ask where you were last night?  
  
Isabel: I was...out.  
  
Jesse: You were out? Out where? [Isabel didn't respond.] Isabel its one thing if you go out chasing aliens with Max and Michael...  
  
Isabel: Could you please not mention that name around me please?  
  
Jesse: Whose, Michael's? Isabel, what's going on?  
  
Isabel: Nothing!  
  
Jesse: Nothing hu? You wake up at one in the morning nearly gasping to death then you wake up at three and are gone for six hours. That doesn't sound like nothing to me.  
  
Isabel: Well it is okay?  
  
Jesse: No, not okay. Something is going on here and I'd like to know what it is. You're not pregnant are you? Isabel: No!  
  
Jesse: Then what is it?  
  
Isabel: Jesse please, you're starting to sound like my parents by interrogating me. If and when I decided to tell you what's going on then I will but right now I can't. I have to go okay? There's some place I have to be.  
  
Jesse: Go? But you just got home.  
  
Isabel: I know but I really need to clear my head right now and I can't do that here but tell you what, tonight you and I will go out to dinner and just be together and not with anyone else.  
  
Jesse: Is there someone else I should worry about?  
  
Isabel: You're my husband of coarse there's no one else. Besides if there were he would just have to go away since you're the only one for me. Meet me at eight at La Peri.  
  
Jesse: The place where I purposed to you?  
  
Isabel: Yes. Okay I have to run, bye. [Before Isabel could leave, Jesse pulled her in and gave her a passionate kiss.]  
  
Jesse: I love you.  
  
Isabel: Me too. I have to go. [Jesse let go of Isabel and she left.] kiss. Isabel wakes up with a sudden jolt. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Alex's Grave  
  
Isabel: Alex, Alex please I really need you. [Alex appears.]  
  
Alex: What did you do that for?  
  
Isabel: Do what for?  
  
Alex: Pull me away from dodge ball.  
  
Isabel: It's just a game Alex.  
  
Alex: But I was winning. [Isabel stares blankly at Alex.] Okay so what did you call me for?  
  
Isabel: The dreams have been returning.  
  
Alex: I know.  
  
Isabel: You know? Then why didn't you tell me?  
  
Alex: Because I was afraid that I would just end up hurting you.  
  
Isabel: Hurting me, how?  
  
Alex: By messing with your destiny. Isabel you and I both know destiny is not to be messed with. Take Max and Tess. It was written in the stars that they would be together and they were. They became a couple and had their child which meant their destiny had been fulfilled. Even Liz couldn't do anything about it. [Alex and Isabel take a seat at a bench at the cemetery.]  
  
Isabel: But why now?  
  
Alex: You don't know?  
  
Isabel: Know what?  
  
Alex: When I had translated the book, even though it was small it had at least seventy five pages to it. On one of them it talked about the destinies of the Royal Four. It had said it takes one year for one set to complete their destiny. So since you and Michael didn't follow through with your destiny the first year you started having the dreams Max and Tess went along with theirs so now come the following year its time for you and Michael. I'm surprised Michael didn't tell you. It was on page forty seven.  
  
Isabel: Wait, Michael knew about this?  
  
Alex: I should go. I've said too much all ready [Alex and Isabel stand up.]  
  
Isabel: Alex. Alex.  
  
Alex: Isabel I told you what you need to know. I can't tell you anymore than that. I'm sorry.  
  
Isabel: But I'm married.  
  
Alex: Not according to them you're not. [He points up and then leaves.]  
  
Crashdown Café  
  
[The Crashdown was closed due to its yearly inventory. The only people that were there were Max, Liz, Kyle, and Jesse who were all sitting at a booth. Isabel storms in.]  
  
Isabel: Max have you seen Michael?  
  
Max: In the kitchen, why? [Isabel goes to the kitchen.]  
  
Jesse: Hi honey nice to see you too.  
  
Kitchen  
  
Isabel: Hey Maria, can I talk to Michael for a minute?  
  
Maria: Sure. Let me warn you though he hasn't been himself lately.  
  
Isabel: He's not the only one. [Maria gives her a confused look and then goes to the diner.] Were you ever going to tell me about this? [Isabel pulls out a piece of paper from her jean pocket.]  
  
Michael: About what?  
  
Isabel: Page forty seven from Alex's translation of the book. Ring any bells?  
  
Michael: Where did you get that?  
  
Isabel: Off of Alex's email account from the school computer. Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Michael: Because I knew how you would react.  
  
Isabel: Oh that's right. You know me better than anyone don't you, Michael? Better than Max, better than Alex, better than Jesse. Michael: Yes!  
  
Isabel: Why are you doing this to me Michael?  
  
Michael: Don't turn this around on me. I'm not doing anything. The stars are aligned again and we can't do anything about it.  
  
Isabel: I'm not giving into this. I'm married doesn't that mean anything?  
  
Michael: Isabel this is not all about you. I mean do you ever stop and think about how I feel? I have Maria to worry about. There was a part of me that thought it was all over the moment we found out you were pregnant.  
  
Isabel: And the other part? [Michael says nothing.] This can't be Michael.  
  
Michael: I know but why not?  
  
Isabel: Didn't you ask me that over a year ago?  
  
Michael: I did but I never got my answer.  
  
Isabel: My answer would've been different two years ago but now it's because I'm married to Jesse.  
  
Michael: It doesn't matter what you say Isabel. It's like I told Jesse, you and I were together in our past and we will be together after he is nothing but bones and dust. It's just a matter of time and on some level you can't deny it.  
  
Isabel: I can try. [Isabel leaves and walks back into the diner. Max, Liz, Kyle, Maria, and Jesse are all looking at her.] Did you all hear that? [Jesse stands up.]  
  
Jesse: Every last word. What's with you supposedly being pregnant two years ago? [He walks over to Isabel.]  
  
Isabel: It's nothing.  
  
Jesse: Nothing? You were arguing with Michael loud enough for us to hear you. If that isn't nothing then what is?  
  
Isabel: Jesse, not now!  
  
Jesse: Not now, then when? Tell me Isabel when are we going to talk about what's been going on with you?  
  
Isabel: I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I don't know what I'm feeling, I don't know why my life has to be so complicated, I don't know why my Antarian life always has to interfere with my life down here, I just don't know.  
  
Jesse: You know what I've noticed? I've noticed you haven't blinked all day. That's not normal.  
  
Isabel: Yea well welcome to my world.  
  
Jesse: Don't start with that whole 'it's because I'm an alien' thing because even for aliens it's not normal.  
  
Isabel: And you would know that how? You don't do you? That's what I thought so just drop it Jesse.  
  
Jesse: No, I won't drop it Isabel. Something is going on here, something that you're not telling me. So let me in.  
  
Isabel: I can't!  
  
Jesse: Why?  
  
Isabel: Jesse pleas. I can't tell you. It's just not that simple.  
  
Jesse: Then make it simple Isabel.  
  
Isabel: I can't Jesse. You're just going to have to trust me on this.  
  
Jesse: Well I can't do that unless I know what's going on and since you won't tell me I can't be with someone who won't be honest with me. I'll gather my things when I get home.  
  
Isabel: Jesse... [Jesse takes one look at Isabel and then leaves. Isabel is on the verge of tears. Max comes up to Isabel and puts his hand on her shoulder.]  
  
Max: Are you okay?  
  
Isabel: Destiny is trying to ruin my life Max. How do you think I feel? [Isabel leaves.] 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
[Isabel is at the cave where she had been in her dreams. She is looking over the symbols. Isabel can feel her real mother's presence in the room so she starts talking out loud.]  
  
Isabel: How could you let this happen? My life had been going great up until you started planting those dreams in our heads again. You're my mother how could you do this to me? Answer me! For once just please answer me. I am going through this alone and I can't even tell my own husband about what's going on so please just give me an answer. Why does this have to be so hard and confusing? Answer me!  
  
Maria: You know the answer. [Isabel turns around and sees Maria standing at the cave entrance.] It's because somewhere in your heart you love him too.  
  
Isabel: How did you find me here?  
  
Maria: Well I just figured since the pod chamber had been destroyed that the only place you would go to would be the place where you truly connected with Michael and the only time I ever saw you connect with him was the time he got sick and we had to bring him here. I'm probably the last person you want to talk to since I'm involved with him but I will listen. [Isabel and Maria took a seat, their backs up against part of the cave wall.]  
  
Isabel: I don't know what to do Maria. Every time I close my eyes, every time e he got sick and we had to bring him here. I' you would go to would be the place whereI blink I see either images of the two of us or the two of us with our son. Maybe Alex was right, maybe destiny is just not meant to be messed with. I mean just look at my brother. He got together with Tess and they had a child...  
  
Maria: Hold on a second, Alex?  
  
Isabel: It's an alien thing. At times I can actually see and talk to him.  
  
Maria: Okay now that's weird, but continue.  
  
Isabel: I can't do that without hurting you.  
  
Maria: Hey, I'm Teflon babe, remember? I can handle anything you throw at me even if it does result in excruciating pain.  
  
Isabel: Are you sure?  
  
Maria: Well you're probably not going to get anyone else to listen right now, especially not Jesse so I'm all you've got.  
  
Isabel: Where do I start?  
  
Maria: The beginning always works. Isabel: Okay, here goes nothing. [Isabel began talking more to herself than to Maria.] My entire life I have always felt something more for Michael. Just like I've always been there for him, he's always been there for me. He was there when he was afraid Hank was going to hurt me, he was there when I feared I might've been pregnant, and he saved my life when I got shot. [Isabel let out a little laugh to herself.] It's as if he just some how knows when I need him just like I know when he needs me. He needed me that time he got sick and has always needed me when no one else would agree with those stupid plans of his. [Isabel laughs a little again remembering all of the stupid things he has done but in the end was always right.] That day we found out I wasn't pregnant I could tell he was devastated, I could see it in his eyes. To be brutally honest, I was too. There was always some part of me that thought if I was pregnant that maybe Michael would always be there for me and his son. You should've seen him in the dreams he was so happy, I've never seen him that happy before.  
  
Maria: You must really love him.  
  
Isabel: I do. [The answer shocked both Maria and herself.] Maria I'm...  
  
Maria: No it's okay. Really it's fine.  
  
Isabel: It's not fine. Maria I never wanted this to happen like this, not now especially when I have Jesse and Michael has you. None of this seems right or fair for that matter.  
  
Maria: You're right, it doesn't but destiny can't be messed with even if it involves someone getting hurt in the process and we both have seen that first hand with the whole Max, Tess, Liz mixed up love triangle.  
  
Isabel: I am sorry Maria.  
  
Maria: I know you are, believe me I do but strangely there's this part of me that's saying that everything will be okay and that eventually I'll find the right guy for me. He might not be a spaceboy but I'm sure I can find happiness with a mere mortal. [Isabel sees Alex standing behind Maria.  
  
Isabel: I'm sure you're right and I think it's safe to say you have a guardian angel watching over you. [Isabel gives off a slight smile.]  
  
Maria: Can I just ask you one question?  
  
Isabel: Sure go ahead.  
  
Maria: If you're madly in love with Michael then why do you always say you love Jesse? I mean aren't you just living a lie when you say that?  
  
Isabel: I am but I say it because I'm just scared. Me, Isabel Evans, scared, that's a first hu? I've been scared in the past but this feels completely different some how. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Crashdown Café  
  
[It's the following day and Maria sees Michael ten minutes before their shifts start so she goes to talk to him.]  
  
Maria: I need to talk to you. It's a painful subject but one I've learn to accept.  
  
Michael: So, talk.  
  
Maria: Okay so here's the thing, Isabel is madly in love with you.  
  
Michael: She can't be. After all it's like she says, she's in love with Ramirez.  
  
Maria: Not like she loves you. Sure she says she loves Jesse but she just says that because she's scared.  
  
Michael: Scared of what?  
  
Maria: Of admitting her true feelings. You know how Isabel is, she's afraid of opening up to others, afraid she'll get hurt but ever since those dreams started returning even though she's been angry it's just her not wanting to admit those feelings.  
  
Michael: How do you know all of this?  
  
Maria: We had a nice long talk last night. Look, she's going over to Jesse's hotel room today so he can sign some divorce papers.  
  
Michael: She wouldn't do that.  
  
Maria: How do you know? Michael I promise you that's what she's going to do and you know I would never lie to you, ever.  
  
Michael: What about you?  
  
Maria: Me, I'll be fine. You belong with Isabel. Not by destiny but also by choice. Let's see, our shift ends at four so I'm thinking you should go over to the Evan's house at five since that's where she's staying.  
  
Michael: Why are being so cool about this?  
  
Maria: Because I want to see you happy for once Michael and if being with Isabel makes you happy then so be it. She loves you and you love her. Even though you won't admit those feelings to me I'm sure you'll admit them to yourself and to Isabel.  
  
Michael: Thank you Maria.  
  
Maria: You're welcome spaceboy. [Michael and Maria share a comforting smile.]  
  
Motel 6 (2 pm.)  
  
[Isabel knocks on Jesse's hotel room door and he answers.]  
  
Jesse: Isabel, come in please. So did you decided to come and tell me what's been going on?  
  
Isabel: Yes but also to give you these. [Isabel hands Jesse and envelope. He opens it and takes out the papers.]  
  
Jesse: Divorce papers? Your father approved this?  
  
Isabel: He wasn't going too but I asked him to reconsider of coarse he didn't the first time but then Max stepped in and knowing how stubborn my brother can get my father agreed.  
  
Jesse: I don't get it. I thought things were going great between us.  
  
Isabel: They were but I have my reasons.  
  
Jesse: And those would be? [Isabel takes a seat on the bed and Jesse takes a seat on one of the chairs that's in the room.]  
  
Isabel: I don't suppose you can just trust me on this. [Jesse looks at Isabel.] That's what I thought. Jesse you think you know everything there is to know about me but in truth, you don't. Other than finding out the truth about who I really am there is still so much that I have been keeping from you, this being one of them. Jesse, about two years ago Michael and I had been sharing the same dreams of the two of us together and then in a few dreams we both saw ourselves with our son in which is when I had that scare that I was pregnant.  
  
Jesse: But you weren't.  
  
Isabel: No.  
  
Jesse: So then why do you want to get a divorce?  
  
Isabel: Because deep down I still have feelings for Michael and I have always had them ever since we first came out of the pods but now I've come to realize that I can't hide from my feelings anymore. I have been hiding my entire life and I don't want to hide anymore. I know I'm probably hurting you...  
  
Jesse: No, you're just being honest with me. Can I ask one more 'why' question? [Isabel nods.] Why now?  
  
Isabel: Because I messed things up the first time by not only betraying Michael but by betraying my entire family and now it's time to make things right and now with Kivar out of the picture I feel like I can finally be able to make amends.  
  
Jesse: Kivar?  
  
Isabel: It's a long story, one I don't feel like talking about if that's okay. [Jesse looks at Isabel for a second.]  
  
Jesse: I don't know why I'm doing this. Do you have a pen? [Isabel hands Jesse a pen and he signs the papers. He puts the papers in the envelope and gives it to Isabel.]  
  
Isabel: Thank you. [Isabel and Jesse head towards the door.]  
  
Jesse: I want you to be happy Isabel even if it means you're happy with someone else. With everything that you've been through you at least deserve that much. [Jesse and Isabel smile and then Isabel leaves.] 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Evan's Home  
  
[Isabel is in her room and Alex appears to her.]  
  
Isabel: Alex! [Isabel gets off her bed and gives him a hug.]  
  
Alex: Hey Isabel. So I take it things worked out for the best didn't they? I'm happy for you.  
  
Isabel: Thank you.  
  
Alex: Isabel I just thought I would let you know that this is the last time I can ever see you face to face like this.  
  
Isabel: I know.  
  
Alex: You do?  
  
Isabel: Yea. I have Michael now and it would only make sense since you left when Jesse purposed. [There is a look of sadness on Isabel's face.]  
  
Alex: You're worried you're going to betray him, aren't you?  
  
Isabel: It's kind of hard not to since I did betray him once before.  
  
Alex: Isabel that was in another lifetime.  
  
Isabel: I know but it was still some part of me. How can I ever forgive myself for that?  
  
Alex: Well since I am some part of you, you just did. [Isabel looked up at Alex and they both smiled then Alex left. Max knocked on the door an entered.]  
  
Max: Hey Iz, you have a visitor waiting for you at the driveway.  
  
[Isabel went to the driveway and there he was. She just smiled at him and he smiled back. They went up to each other, smiled again and then kissed passionately. As they were kissing, Max and Mr. and Mrs. Evans all look on and smiled.]  
  
(The song "It doesn't get better than this" by Katy Fitzgerald is playing)  
  
[I feel like I'm flying I won't touch the ground My spirit is soaring now I turned it around I turned it around I turned it a-round It doesn't get better than this I've waited all my life Just to feel like this There's nothing that I wanna miss...]  
  
Michael: So you divorced Jesse just for me, why?  
  
Isabel: Because I love you Michael, I always have. I was just too scared to admit those feelings but I'm ready now.  
  
Michael: Then there is one more thing. Isabel Evans, I know you just got divorced but would you do the honor of being my wife?  
  
Isabel: Do you even have to ask?  
  
Michael: I guess not. [They smiled and then kissed again.]  
  
[Oh, oh this was worth it Cause I landed with grace And I, I needed to find my way To get to the place, to get to the place Now I can say It doesn't get better than this I've waited all my life Just to feel like this There's nothing that I wanna miss...]  
  
One Month Later  
  
[Everyone (except Jesse) were at the cave. Isabel had just given birth to her seven pound, nine ounce son.]  
  
Max: He's perfect.  
  
Mr. Evans: He looks just like his mother and his father. [Isabel and Michael both smiled at Mr. Evans, he smiled back.]  
  
(The song continued.)both went up to each other, smile  
  
[Nothing's sweet without the sorrow No ones day is gone tomorrow When you're down just take a bow today]  
  
Mrs. Evans: So have you decided on a name for him? [Isabel looked at her mother, then at Michael and he looked at her and smiled.]  
  
Isabel: We've decided to name him Alex Michael Guerin.  
  
Maria: Why Alex, other than the obvious. [Isabel looked down on her son.]  
  
[I've waited all my life Just to feel-yea Better than this It doesn't get no, no Better than this...]  
  
Isabel: Just keeping a promise to a dear friend. [Baby Alex looked up at his mommy and smiled. Alex Whitman was in the far corner and smiled as well however this time Isabel could not see him but she did feel his presence.]  
  
Alex: Good job Isabel and thank you. [Isabel smiled once again.]  
  
[Doesn't get I know it doesn't get I know it doesn't get Better than thi-is Better than this I know it doesn't get any better Better than this.]ust keeping a promise to ans time Isabel could not see him but she did feel his presence.] lex Whitman was in the far corne 


End file.
